Scouters Are Red, Night Skies Are Blue
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: After his life being saved by Prince Vegeta, Goku struggles to tell his new master how he really feels and hopefully not take things too far without getting into trouble . . . or should I say . . . into the next world. [YAOI] Leaving a review is encouraged! Rated T for sexual content. {{Co-Producer: SSJ Vege Vege}}
1. Night Number 1

"Yes Vegeta-sama!"

The low class saiyan warrior yelled as he bowed, running out of his master's room, his destination, the kitchen. His hair flew through the air as his feet dragged him forward. He huffed and puffed as he went down the hall and jumped to the center of the pair of stairs, his feet landing flat on the ground. He smiled as he began to run forward, the kitchen not far.

BAM!

He slammed the doors separate as he found himself at the diner part of the kitchen.

"_Uh! Not again!_"  


The saiyan warrior flushed red as all eyes went towards him.

"S-Sorry!" he yelled as he ran to the back of the diner.

"Is that him?" a feminine saiyan spoke among the crowd of people dining.

"Who is he?"

"Is that really him?"

"He's cute!"

"That must be . . . !"

The black haired warrior barged into the kitchen, breathing heavily as he gave out his orders from his master.

"Prince Vegeta-sama demands for food!"

The chefs looked over at the new face.

"And who must you be?" one of them spoke up.

"Me? I am Vegeta-sama's new personal servant, Son Kakarot!" Goku smiled.

* * *

"Thanks Kakarot." the Prince Of All Saiyans smiled as he sat up in his king sized bed, the chefs walking to him.

Goku blushed, "No problem."

"_After all Vegeta-sama, you did save me._"

Goku chuckled as he sat down near his new master, the chefs putting down their freshly cooked delights on the prince's table. Vegeta got up and walked towards the table, Goku's eyes trailing outside to the garden.

"_It's like the sacred garden of the angels, everything is so bright and vibrant. So colorful. So beautiful._"

Goku smiled, the chefs leaving as Vegeta spoke up, "The garden sure is beautiful this year."

Goku looked over at Vegeta, "I've never seen one so bright and colorful as this one."

"Me neither, the garden is so beautiful, it's scary."

Goku chuckled.

Vegeta looked over at Goku, "Say, want to go stroll down the garden after lunch?"

Goku blushed slightly and nodded, "Sure, I can't disagree even if I could, after all, I am your loyal servant."

Vegeta scratched his head, "Oh . . . haha . . . right."

Goku smiled brightly, causing the prince to blush.

_[I got lost, walking through Madrid,_

_Counting stars in Paris_

_Dinning in New York._

_Only then, losing everything I understood,_

_that I was worthless without you, my poor heart.]_

Vegeta suddenly turned away from Goku, walking towards the table._  
_

"Let's just not stand there, let's begin eating lunch before it gets cold."

Goku nodded and joined his short master, like if he were chained to him with a leash.

Vegeta sat down, Goku sitting next to him, his back facing his master.

The prince looked over at his servant, sighing and beginning to eat.

Goku closed his eyes, lying his head down on the table, careful not to put his hair on any food.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"Looks like no one will bid off of you." the man looked down at Goku in chains._

_Goku sighed, looking at the crowd of eyes staring at him in disgust as they booed._

_What was wrong with him? Why didn't anyone want him? Why wouldn't they just get him off the stage, set him free and get everything over with? Why? Just, why?! Why wouldn't anyone understand?_

_"Looks like you'll be going to the guillotine today buddy, no one wants you."_

_Goku's eyes widened, his heart starting to beat rapidly as he heard the word guillotine._

_No! That isn't what he wanted! He wanted to be set free, he didn't want death!_

_Goku started to whimper as they dragged him over to the killing machine._

_The crowd cheered, clapping emerging as fast as the speed of thunder traveling._

_Goku closed his eyes tightly as he tried to break free, but it was no use._

_His hands and legs were locked together with saiyan resistant chains._

_His head was locked into a metal collar, more chains used as a leash._

_Goku's eyes started to fill with tears, his head being locked into the lunette._

_"Please! No!" Goku thought as a tear streamed down his cheek._

_Goku cried as a big man grabbed a hold of the guillotine's rope. _

_This was it, he couldn't escape._

_Goku closed his eyes, the man getting go of the rope._

___This was . . . his death._

___"Stoop!" _

___Footsteps approached the guillotine rapidly, sending vibrations up Goku's body._

___Goku snapped back to reality as he looked up at the blade._

___It had . . . STOPPED!_

___"P-Prince Vegeta!" the big man's eyes widened._

___The crowd gasped as they began to whisper._

___Prince Vegeta? Who was this guy? _

___"I demand this man to be let go." Vegeta thundered. _

___"We can't your highness, no one wants to bid on him, so the only decision is death."_

___"No you idiot! I mean to let him go because I want him!"_

___Goku's eyes widened._

___Someone wanted him?!_

___The man opened up the lunette, Goku getting up as he was set free of his chains._

___Vegeta looked at Goku, his arms crossing._

___Goku got on his knees and bowed, "Master."_

___Respectful, polite, and well-mannered, these __characteristics got the Prince's attention and made him smile._

_Goku blushed, the figure of his new master appearing in his mind._

_Prince Vegeta looked over at the elder man, "Where are his papers?"_

_"Right here your highness."_

_Goku looked up, his eyes meeting Vegeta's while he reached for his servant's papers._

_"Hmmm . . . " Vegeta read through them._

_"Vegeta-sama?" _

_Vegeta smiled, "No need to bow Kakarot. Now go on and get up, we must go to the palace at once."_

_Goku nodded and got up rapidly, walking by Vegeta's side._

_The crowd looked over at the prince, and as always, Vegeta held his head high, exhibiting plain pride._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

"_That was a week ago._" Goku sighed, the vivid image of his memory began to blur out.

"Son Kakarot? Time to go!" The Prince Of All Saiyans spoke up from Goku's back.

"Geh! Y-Yes Vegeta-sama!"

Goku quickly turned around and started to get up.

Unaware that Vegeta was so close to him, their bodies and noses touched, their lips only a breath away.

[_And then I saw a bright light from afar that spoke to me and said: come, _

_Your eyes were like diamonds at that time, and at that very moment I knew ..._]

Goku froze there, a thought racing through his mind, "_This is your chance Goku!_"

Goku smiled and took Vegeta's hand into his.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "What's the meaning of this?"

Goku took a breath, looked into Vegeta's eyes and began, "Vegeta-sama . . . "

"What?" the prince simply answered.

"I . . . I . . . "


	2. Night Number 2

"What is it Kakarot?" The Prince Of All Saiyans looked down at Goku, "You seem nervous."

"N-Nervous? Me? Hahah, no."

"Then what on Planet Vegeta is the matter with you?"

Goku shook, "Vegeta-sama . . . "

"Whaaaat?!" the prince frowned.

"A-A-Allow me to escort you to the garden."

"_Ugh! No! You idiot! Baka-desu!_"

"All this commotion just for that? I thought you were going to ask for something else."

Goku blinked twice and looked at Vegeta, tilting his head, "Huh?"

Vegeta then got goose bumps and blushed, "A-Ah, n-never mind that, shall we go to the garden then?"

Goku nodded and stood up completely, letting go of his master's hand.

Vegeta looked back at his servant, then starting to walk.

Goku followed, "_Damn it Goku! Why'd you have to screw it up?!_"

Goku scolded himself as he walked behind his master.

And so they walked across halls, down a pair of stairs, and finally, out of the 2 wooden doors that blocked the garden. The palace began to brighten up as the garden's neon colors shimmered in the sunlight. Yellow sunflowers enriching the sunlight's natural light, along with the buttercups and chrysanthemums, they made the garden become illuminated with brightness. This made Goku's eyes sparkle like diamonds as his master Vegeta began to walk down the crowd of flowers that spread acres and acres across their palace. Goku followed as he set his eyes on different types of flowers. The bluebell, sweet pea, and orchid caught his attention. He began to bend down and feel their soft textures and sniffed their alluring aromas.

"What beautiful flowers." the saiyan whispered out as he got up and began to walk again.

Daisies, thistles, dandelions, primroses, poppies, carnations, lilies, lotuses, tulips, daffodils, and irises. All other types of flowers gave a breath-taking welcome to Goku. The garden that he saw out of Vegeta's window looked like nothing compared to walking out into the real garden.

"Hey Kakarot, come over here." the Prince Of All Saiyans yelled.

Goku then quickly rushed over to his master.

"What is it Vegeta-sama?"

Vegeta looked over to Goku as he picked up a red, vibrant flower.

Goku's eyes widened, "A rose."

"Yes Kakarot, this is my favorite flower out of all the varieties they are. It's beautiful."

Goku smiled and reached out for Vegeta's hands to 'look' at the rose.

"Yes, it truly is beautiful, but, not as beautiful as to someone I know."

"Hm?" Vegeta looked at Goku.

"No, nothing compared to that person."

"Kakarot, who are you talking about?" the prince frowned.

Goku blushed, "_Oh boy, even his frown makes my heart melt!_"

"Someone I've known for a while now Vegeta-sama."

"Oh, well, do I know that person?" Vegeta smiled.

"I think you know him pretty well, no, you know him very well."

Vegeta blushed, his eyes meeting Kakarot's.

_[And now you . . ._

_Came to me, my love . . ._

_And without a warning, you pointed directly to my soul . . . ]_

"And, I've been really wanting to have him for myself for a while now."

"Oh? For a while?" Vegeta smirked, knowing where this was going.

"Yes, a long while, no one has made my heart go as crazy as he does."

"Well, I don't think he would mind you to ta-"

Vegeta's words were then cut off, the roses shedding their pedals as the pair of doves kissed for the first time.

The wind blew, the roses filling up the lovebirds' lungs with their passionate aroma as they swirled around them.

_[You are my treasure. _

_Every second, I fall for you more if you're by my side, _

_I got it all, only with your sweet kisses that you give me . . . ]_


	3. Night Number 3

"Kakarot . . . uh . . ."

"Hm?" the bigger saiyan parted his lips away from his master.

"Why'd you do that?" the prince stood in puzzlement.

"_Do what? Oh crap!_"

Vegeta rubbed his cheek, looking at Goku and waiting for an answer.

No, he didn't . . . but he . . . Goku swore that he touched his master's lips!

"Kakarot . . . ?" the prince asked again.

Goku had no time! He had to think of something quick or his master might start to become suspicious.

"To . . . uh . . . s-s-show appreciation Vegeta-sama! Yeah!" Goku laughed nervously as he put his hand behind his head.

"Hmm . . . is that so?" Prince Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Yes Vegeta-sama!"

"Hmph." a smile appeared in the prince's face.

Goku smiled as well, Vegeta's disappearing.

"What to appreciate of Kakarot?" the prince crossed his arms.

"For what you have done for me. Not only have you saved my life, but taken good care of me." Goku smiled.

"You know you have nothing to appreciate me for Kakarot, it was destiny's fate."

"Right, Vegeta-sama, but I feel so grateful." Goku beamed a smile.

"Tch . . . fine, have it your way." the prince chuckled.

Goku looked at the rose in his master's hand. Without thinking, he took the rose and slid it into Vegeta's hair.

Goku stared at his master, crossing his arms, one of his hands touching his chin, "Hmm . . . "

Vegeta blushed slightly, striking a pose, laughing.

Goku laughed as well, "Yep, it definitely looks good on you."

The prince smiled, "It does?"

"My eyes don't lie master, look at yourself in a mirror if you'd like." Goku smiled sharply.

"Nah, I believe you Kakarot . . . no . . . I trust you." Vegeta began to rufflle his servant's hair.

Goku blushed, Vegeta pulling his hand away, "Let's go Kakarot."

"Yes Vegeta-sama." Goku followed his master much alike like a duckling does with it's mother.

As they entered the palace, King Vegeta appeared from the hall to their right.

"Hello father." the prince smiled.

Goku quickly proceeded to bow on his knees, "Hello King Vegeta."

"Now now Kakarotto, no need to bow. How many times do I have to tell you?" the king crossed his arms.

"Gomen!" Goku quickly got up.

The king chuckled, "I acknowledge your respect, but a simple tilt of your head down will do."

"Right."

"Hmmm . . ."

Goku's tail quickly stook up, "Ack! I mean . . . ! Right, King Vegeta!"

"Did you enjoy being in the garden?"

"Yes, I did! Very much!" Goku smiled.

The younger Vegeta crossed his arms as he tugged Goku's tail with his.

Goku shook, chills going up his spine as goosebumps began to form on his arms.

The prince frowned and began to walk off, the rose falling out of his hair, "Kakarot, let's go."

"R-Right Vegeta-sama!"

King Vegeta looked at his son then at Goku.

Goku looked up at the king, their eyes meeting.

"Sorry, I can't talk any longer King Vegeta. My master is calling. Till next time!" Goku began to run after his master as he waved to King Vegeta with a smile on his face, not noticing the fallen rose.

King Vegeta smiled and waved as well, but as soon as Goku turned his head, his smile turned into a frown.

"Those two . . . they're always together . . . no matter what." King Vegeta crossed his arms as he saw his son walk off with the low class saiyan as he picked up the rose which had dropped from Vegeta's hair.

"I'm starting to suspect another relationship between them other than servant to master." the king's tail swayed as he walked away.

"Hmmm . . . " he crushed the rose in his hand and threw it to the ground.


	4. Night Number 4

"Kakarot, stay in here, I'm going to go take a shower." the prince smiled at his servant, walking into his restroom.

Kakarot groaned as he stretched out, his hair dropping the water droplets which sprinkled. He had already taken a shower before the prince, but no matter how much he insisted, Vegeta got Goku in the tub first. He liked the feeling of his master rubbing and scratching his head with shampoo. He also liked the view of his master in his swim trunks. Vegeta didn't mind washing Kakarot's hair, but when it came to the soapy part, he backed away and left Goku alone to do it on his own. The randomest thing is that his master blushed as he went out. Did he like his body? Or was it something else?

Thoughts raced through Goku's head as his master bathed, the water hitting the checkered floor like when it's raining cats and dogs outside. The bathroom had 2 shower choices, the shower and the tub. Goku was a usual visitor in the tub because this meant that he could enjoy Vegeta's hair wash. But he would do the rest on his own.

Too much thought going through Goku's center of mind cause the time to tick rapidly and sooner than later, the prince had gotten out of his bath.

"Vegeta-sama." Goku would usually beam as he walked to his master for a ruffling on his head.

Afterwards, it was time to go to bed, that's when Goku had to go to a separate bed across his masters, but this night was different.

"Kakarot." Vegeta ruffled the bigger saiyan's hair.

"Yes Vegeta-sama?" Goku responded.

"I'd like you to sleep with me in my bed tonight." the prince smiled, Goku turning red.

"M-Master . . . b-b-but . . . "

"No buts Kakarot, you are my loyal servant, and you have to follow my orders." Vegeta interrupted.

"What about . . . " Goku stopped his babbling and sighed, nodding to his master's orders.

"Alright, I'll sleep with you." Kakarot replied after a while, a smile appearing in his master's face.

"Good, you'll sleep on the right, I sleep on the left." the prince slid his hands out of Goku's hair and walked to his bed, pulling the covers down.

Goku went along with his master and helped him, arranging the pillows how Vegeta usually did.

Time passed as they fixed the bed, but as soon as the time came for them to go to sleep, Goku couldn't take it anymore.

"Vegeta-sama! What if King Vegeta finds us?!" Goku spilled out as soon as their bodies began to lay down in bed._  
_

"My father?" Vegeta stood quiet for a while as Goku looked at him.

Goku's body shook like jell-o as he stared at the prince, a blush forming on his face.

"My gosh . . . so cute . . . " Goku whispered.

"What?" Vegeta looked over at the bigger figure.

"Gah . . . n-nothing."

"Hmmm . . . Kakarot."

"Yes Vegeta-sama?" the bigger warrior smiled.

"Go and lock the door, it's an easy solution so my father won't know about us sleeping together."

"Yes Vegeta-sama."

Goku got up as he walked to the door and locked it, careful for it not to make noise. He then walked back to the bed, where Vegeta's body now laid.

"Vegeta-sama . . . "

"Yes Kakarot?"

"I don't feel well doing this . . . " Goku's face displayed discomfort.

"It's ok Kakarot."

Vegeta smiled and took Goku's hand, the bigger warrior's body sinking into bed. Goku blushed and laid down on the comforting feeling of Vegeta's bed. He then pulled the covers over themselves, his hand meeting Vegeta's. Goku looked over at his master, which was now blushing.

"Kakarot . . . ?" the smaller saiyan uttered.

Goku smiled and laid back down, his eyes not leaving his master. After a while, Vegeta's eyes began to close, the blush across his cheeks only getting bigger. Goku stood up, and at the end. When Vegeta was sound asleep that was Goku's cue. He held his master close, and at an instant, not loosing a second, his lips touched his master's, and this time, for real. Vegeta moaned from his slumber, feeling the sweetest, softest lips in the planet. His hands then trailed up Goku's sides. The bigger saiyan warrior blushed and pulled away, his master's eyes opening.

"I knew it . . ." Vegeta looked at Goku.

"Vegeta-sama! Gomen! I can explai-!"


	5. Night Number 5

Vegeta pressed his pointer finger against Kakarot's lips, ceasing all conversation.

"Vegeta-sama?"

The bigger warrior trembled, gulping as a miserable expression formed on his face. He knew what was coming up, his master himself would kill him because the law didn't accept any type of sexually intimate relationships between master and servant.

"You know, every time I get a new, personal servant, it all ends like this. Most of them don't end up taking a hold of my lips because I get them in the act . . . but you . . . heh, you're one sneaky bastard."

Vegeta crossed his arms as he smirked, sending chills thundering down Goku's back. The world that once Kakarot lived in, the one with his beautiful, caring master . . . had officially come to an end as his master approached him.

* * *

King Vegeta walked down the hallways of his palace, admiring the quietness as he approached his son's door.

"_Quiet huh? They must be asleep then._"

The king growled as an image of his son's servant appeared in his head.

"_That kid! That . . . low class saiyan! I can't take the fact of him being so close to my son. Even his presence! His aura is different from my son's former servants! Something! He is planning something!_"

King Vegeta's hand began to race towards the doorknob that opened his son Vegeta's room until something caught his attention. Something outside the windows.

"Huh . . . ?" he walked towards the clear glass and peeked outside.

The moon . . . it was so bright tonight! The starts as well. No night like this ever existed in Planet Vegeta! It's as if a miracle had happened.

"King Vegeta-dono! King Vegeta-dono!" one of the palace's servants approached it's highness.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you see it's night you moron?" King Vegeta growled as the servant opened his mouth again.

"Please King Vegeta-dono! Come quick, you won't believe what is happening in the garden!"

"The garden?"

The servant nodded as he ran, the king following him.

"_That's right! Ever since that low class appeared, things have began to go strange!_"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_[ You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing ]_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The 2 stopped in their tracks as they huffed and took a look outside at the garden from the glass.

King Vegeta's eyes widened at what he was watching.

The roses . . . they were illuminating the night! Their glow was so bright!

There were rose pedals dancing in the wind! They were swirling and swirling nonstop!

"_This . . . this isn't usual in this planet! This . . . this is a sign! A sign of . . . _"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_[ This is __transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star . . ._

_Wanna walk on your __wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all . . ._

_All . . . ]_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...


	6. Night Number 6

"Tell me Son Kakarot . . . how long have you secretly loved me?" the Prince Of All Saiyans spoke in a demanding voice, his arms crossed.

Goku looked up at his master which now had the coldest eyes he had ever seen.

No matter, Goku smiled and spoke the truth, his eyes beaming with honesty, showing absolutely no fear.

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on you Vegeta-sama, ever since you saved me . . . my life."

Vegeta's eyes twitched, his hand going underneath his servant's chin.

"Do you think that I care of your romantic feelings towards me Kakarotto?"

Goku smiled, his eyes beginning to glisten.

"Yes Vegeta-sama . . . after all . . . you asked me the question."

Vegeta frowned, his hand going down to Kakarot's neck, applying pressure as he charged a dark purple energy beam.

"Have anything else to say before your death?"

Goku took a heavy breath, his mouth opening.

"I'm happy to be dying in the arms of the one I love . . . that person is you Vegeta-sama."

Vegeta's eyes widened, Goku's closing, "I love you . . . Vegeta."

A tear ran down Goku's cheek, a smile firmly expressed on his lips.

Vegeta's hand hindered as he looked down at Goku, his eyes sparking as another tear ran down his servant's cheek.

"_H-He's not moving . . . ! Doesn't he care if I kill him?!_"

Goku's eyes opened, his vision showing a blurry image of his master.

"Kill me Vegeta. Kill me." Goku cried as he held his master's hand to his throat.

"Kakarot . . . "

"Do it! I don't care if I die if it's in your hands!" Goku's eyes close tight as he yelled.

Vegeta's hand broke free of Goku's grip as he slapped him.

"Idiot! Don't you care at all?! Don't you care if your dying too young . . . o-or anything?! Aren't you going to yell for help?!"

"Vegeta, what I feel towards you is a sin, I'm not worthy to live, so now, kill me . . . like I deserved a week ago!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, his cheeks burning as his heart skipped a beat.

"_Kakarot . . . ! What . . . what is this feeling? I've never felt it before._"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_[ Ah_

_You were the one_

_You've been the one_

_From the moment I seen you_

_Sometimes I questioned_

_If this is all real then I grab_

_On that ass and I firmly believe it ]_

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

Vegeta's eyes withdrew tears, his hand going down to Goku's cheek as he caressed it.

Goku's eyes flinched as he felt the waters of the saiyan prince falling on his cheeks.

"Vegeta?" Goku uttered.

"_This feeling . . . is this what they call 'true love'?_"

Vegeta leaned in towards his servant, his cheeks glowing a red hue.

"_What am I doing? It's as if my body is being taken over control . . . !_"

Vegeta's dark beam then dis paced as his hand then pressed down firmly on the carpet.

"Vegeta?" Goku uttered again.

Vegeta's eyes closed, his lips only a breath away from Kakarot's.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_[ You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling_

_And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling_

_You got me lifted feeling so gifted_

_Sugar how you get so fly?_

_Suga suga how you get so fly?_

_Suga suga how you get so fly?_

_Suga suga how you get so fly?_

_Suga suga how you get so fly?]_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Silence then coated the prince's room, save the chu's which were then emerging from the kissing saiyans.

They parted and rejoined their lips, over and over again.

"_This is the wrong way to go . . . but it feels right . . . _"

Vegeta and Goku backed away from each other as their lungs begged for air.

"Vegeta . . . you feel the same way . . . "

* * *

The roses outside rustled loudly, the red pedals dancing in the air, towards the light of the moon.

"_This is a sign of true love . . . !_"

King Vegeta's eyes widned as the roses blew across his son Vegeta's room.

"Something's going on . . . "

The king frowned as he bit his lip.

"_Tomorrow . . . tomorrow that damn low class saiyan's leaving! I've had enough!_"


	7. Night Number 7

"Vegeta-sama . . . I never thought . . . you'd . . . " Goku stared at his master, surprise in his eyes.

The prince crossed his arms and blushed, standing up as he looked away from his servant.

Goku smiled and sat up, hugging his master by the waist from behind, a way that he had never done before.

"Vegeta-sama." the bigger warrior whispered and smiled.

The smaller figure continued to blush. He then turned over, pushing the other away towards a wall.

"Idiot . . . !" the prince spoke in an audible voice that only Goku could hear.

Goku's eyes widen, "Vegeta-sama?"

"I am no longer your 'Vegeta-sama' you third class of a saiyan." Vegeta growled as he pushed Kakarot down to his knees.

"_Wha-?!_"

The younger warrior looked up at his master which now stood taller than him.

"_If he isn't my master anymore . . . then what is he?!_" the speechless low class thought.

"_Come on Kakarot, make the move. If you answer correctly, you will be rewarded._"

Both saiyans stood there, staring at each other, their hearts beating in unison, but little did Goku know that his master felt the same way.

Risking his life, Goku made a move. He sat up on his knees and kissed his master's stomach which held nothing but abs.

Vegeta's blush grew bigger as Goku repeated the same movement, his lips feeling his master's rather muscular stomach.

"_4 pack . . ._" Goku smiled inwardly and got up on his feet, switching places, Vegeta's back now touching the wall.

And there it began . . .

Both warrior's eyes closed, Goku stole a kiss from his master.

This feeling was new to Vegeta, never had he felt the softness of any other lips other than his own. Never had he tasted the sweetness of a kiss. Never had he experienced the gentleness of a kiss, the ecstatic feeling of one. This was . . . his first kiss. His real one! He had been saving it for that one special person, the one he only felt this unique feeling towards. He was so blind to not see that that person was right before his eyes this whole, entire time, his servant . . . no . . . lover, Goku.

The bigger warrior parted the kiss as soon as he felt his prince gasping for air.

As soon as his eyes opened, he was surprised of what his eyes were witnessing.

The prince was flushed red, his chest sticking in and out as he breathed, his eyes nearly closed. His lips, now plump, red and hydrated. These things made Goku continue, knowing his prince liked the feeling. His hands then began going up the prince's sides, under his pajama shirt. The smaller figure gasped at the sensation of warm hands on his body, as Goku dived in to give him another warm, but now heated kiss. Wanting more, the bigger warrior knocked on the white teeth of the smaller, asking for permission to enter. With the approval of the prince opening his mouth, their tongues met for the first time, making a moan escape from the smaller saiyan.

Goku blushed and smirked inwardly as he continued his malicious acts. His tongue now playfully wresting Vegeta's, his thumb racing up and down his prince's sides in a seductive way. The smaller moaned, his lips now unlocking with the other. Goku smiled and kissed his master's jawline.

The prince jolted up at the sudden action, his face showing pure pleasure and nothing more. He lusted the saiyan which was now in front of him, badly. His heart raced at the thought of them both connecting and pumping themselves up with their love, their passion, their feelings. Just the thought of this caused his lower part to begin stiffening.

The bigger saiyan smiled continued his acts, unaware of what was happening. He began to stroke his prince's neck with his lips, followed by teaseful bites and licks. Vegeta blushed and moaned, his hands now running up to Goku's black, silky hair.

"K-Kakarot . . . "

The prince whimpered and moaned a bit too loud, causing the other to shiver in lust. Goku too wanted his master. He wanted him at first sight of his characteristics and frame. Though his body spoke a lot about him, that wasn't his favorite part and absolutely not why he had chosen his partner and true love to be Vegeta. He had chosen him because of his love and kindness towards him. His beautiful, black eyes. His plump, peach-like lips. His red, round and bright cheeks. And lastly, his laugh and voice, the cutest and sexiest on the planet. All of this caused him to fall deeply in love with his master, the figure which this beautiful personality stood in was just for starters.

Goku's feelings began to flow through his body, causing his "friend" to begin hardening. His eyes then raced up to his master's, their bodies now closing in and touching one another.

"Vegeta-sama . . . no . . . Veg . . . "

"What Kakarot?" the prince groaned in disappointment, Goku's malicious acts now closing.

"I . . . am no longer your servant . . . " Goku uttered, his master's attention now directed towards him.

"What do you mean Kakarot?" Vegeta's heart stopped cold as he got the wrong message from the monkey which stood right before him.

He had given him everything . . . food . . . shelter . . . a place to call home . . . and now the older was going to _leave _him?!

"Vegeta . . . you are . . . my . . . "

The prince's eyes widened, his blush beginning to come back, "I am?"

"You are . . . my . . . -!"

Goku's words were cut short as they heard the main entrance of the room unlock and begin to creek open. Both saiyans looked over with surprised emotions on their faces as a shadow showed on the red carpet. It stood just like Vegeta, just a slight change . . . it had a cape!

"_Holy shit!_" Goku spoke inwardly._  
_


	8. Night Number 8

The king entered the room, his eyes racing across.

"Well this is rather strange, I thought I heard some noises coming from here."

King Vegeta's eye twitched as he looked over at his son's bed. It was . . . empty! He approached the king sized bed, his eyes not catching sight of Kakarot's bed. There, laid the prince and his lover, under the covers. Goku had his arms wrapped around the smaller frame, one of his hands down on his thigh near his apple bottoms, the other, on his back.

Goku blushed and cursed at himself on one side, and on the other, he had a sudden smirk and dirty thought flying though. The prince was on his bed . . . finally! No . . . no . . . no! No! No! No! Back to reality you twit!

Goku then sighed. This was the only thing that came into his mind at the moment. There was no warning, no advisory, the king just entered out of nowhere! This got the bigger warrior thinking, if the king could enter at any time there'd have to be an emergency procedure . . . one where both the king and his servers wouldn't have to find anything fishy or suspicious.

On the side of Goku, Vegeta was surprised at his lover's quick movements.

"_Damn . . . thought that I would've for sure gotten caught in the act with Kakarot. Damn he's . . . wait . . . wait!_"

Vegeta blushed as his mind snapped. He was in the arms of his lover AND on his bed. Wait . . . his bed . . . . . . HIS BED! Vegeta's eyes widened as he began to move around, causing the bigger warrior to hold him closer.

"Shh . . . we'll get caught!" Goku mouthed and sort of whispered as he looked down at his prince.

Vegeta froze at the sight of his lover saying those words, but nodded in acceptance. Goku then smiled as leaned in and gave Vegeta a warm kiss on the forehead. This caused the prince to flush red and his hands to begin grabbing onto the large pajama shirt before him being worn by his lover. It was all real . . . Goku's body near his, his bed . . . everything.

Vegeta then smirked as Goku continued his business, "_Well then . . . might as well not opportunity slip._"

The prince then cuddled up Goku's chest, later peeking into his shirt. He smirked at what he found. Though he couldn't see as well, he could spot a 6 pack . . . no . . . 8 PACK?! This make the prince shiver with an addition of lip licking. Never had he wanted any other saiyan being this much. He looked up at the saiyan before him with a lusted look as he let out his perfume . . . an alluring, hypnotizing, sweet smelling aura.

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

_[ It was your hands_

_That caught our story_

_In a moment_

_It had left me_

_I chase your memory_

_Freaking out_

_Just to see you again]_

_****__... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

The bigger saiyan huffed in this scent, then looked down at the smaller figure, a surprised expression stamped onto his face. Below him, Vegeta wore his smile . . . his true smile. His small, but yet muscular arms, ran up the bigger saiyan's back as he cuddled up his chest, a purr which only saiyan's could produce, leaving his vocal cords. Goku didn't know how to react! It was impossible to be true! His master . . . no . . . now lover, felt the same way he always did! Nothing that had happened in his life could compare to how happy he felt at the moment! A smile then formed on his lips as he released his perfume as well, leaving the saiyan on the bottom with a red hue formed on his cheeks and lustful eyes which were halfway closed.

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

_[ It was your kisses_

_That had tied our passion together _

_Which I felt from within_

_Causing my heart to burn  
_

_Because I no longer have you_

_Today, all I wish to do_

_Is to be able to see you again ]_

_****__... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

The two saiyans then joined lips again, their kisses much more heated and now filled with passion. Their two tails joining together, Goku's hands began to explore the wonders of Vegeta's body. His seductive and attracting curves, his soft and tender hands, his round . . . !

"Mmm . . . !"

A loud moan then escaped Vegeta's lungs, causing the King to look over towards Goku's bed. The bigger saiyan stiffened as he parted his lips from Vegeta's, his pointer finger replacing them. Footsteps approached the bed which held the saiyans. Vegeta panted and shivered as he saw the shadow of his father's hand, reaching towards the top of Goku's blanket.

Goku stood there, trying to think of a fast solution as the King pulled down the covers.


	9. Night Number 9

Tension was felt though the air as the King laid his eyes on the low class warrior by the name of Kakarot. His eyes raced from corner to corner of his bed, noticing nothing.

"So . . . he isn't here." the king scoffed as Goku gulped, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping.

The king must have heard Vegeta's moan if he were to lay eyes on his bed in the first place. The low class smiled inwardly as he got an idea. As soon as the king threw back the covers onto the bigger warrior, Goku twirled around and moaned, hoping his highness would take the bait. Thankfully, he did.

"So, it was him after all, huh?" the king looked down at the low class, as he crossed his arms and sniffed up an aroma. It was a sweet, hypnotizing aroma . . . only those that understood how saiyan mating went along could pick it up . . . and it was coming from Goku! The king's eyes flicked wide as he laid eyes on the saiyan in front of him.

"That aroma . . . from such a low class? And in this time of day -! No . . . " the king growled as it hit him. Now his face displayed no happiness, but now pure hate for the one before him. He wanted to take that puny low class into his hands and kill him! How dare he think that he would take his son from him! Such ignominy!

Vegeta breathed heavily as he peeked from a crack behind the bathroom door. He didn't like the atmosphere that covered his lover and his dad. He had to do something, but what? The prince tried thinking of something, but the fact that his dad was so close to Goku, he knew what was bound to happen . . . knowing his dad, he would kill the one he loved!

Not being able to think straight because of the damn rigidity atmosphere, the small saiyan slammed the bathroom door open to catch his dad's attention. The king looked over at his son, which now yawned and displayed a sleepy face.

"Father . . . ? Why are you here?" the prince yawned as he stretched.

The king's eyes stood with his son, but mind with the low class saiyan.

"I felt a rather weird atmosphere in here, and noises."

"Father . . . you know I don't like you interrupting me during this time of day . . . or should I say night."

"I just had to! You know how much I worry about you!"

"Father, I am partially a grown up now. You have nothing to worry about! What **is **there to worry about?"

"This son!"

The king frowned and pointed to the low class which was "sleeping".

"Do you mind telling me why I smell 'fuck me' perfume?!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, knowing exactly what his father meant, "_SHIT!_"

The young saiyan looked up at his father, then at his feet. One of them tapped against the floor. Vegeta gupled, this wasn't a good sign from his father . . . and the bad thing is that he couldn't buy himself some time to think this through.

"I'm waiting . . . " the older saiyan yelled as Vegeta then snapped and got an idea.

"Ah! It must be the potpourri he decided to drown himself in . . . either that or he is having perverted dreams . . . you know how us male saiyans are." Vegeta lied.

"Hmm . . . " King Vegeta looked at his son as his foot glued back to the ground.

"Father?"

"Sorry for being insecure . . . I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Vegeta smiled, "I understand father."

King Vegeta nodded, a slight smile showing, "Well . . . good night my son."

Vegeta yawned again, "Night dad."

The king then closed the door and locked it back in place as he walked off.

"_Maybe I shouldn't worry much about him . . . but what bothers me is that damn third class saiyan!_" he thought.

Vegeta sighed as he smiled and approached Goku's bed, no sign of his father being around now.

"Damn . . . that was a close one, wasn't it Kakarot?"

Vegeta chuckled as he pulled down the covers on top of Goku. The prince's smile then disappeared as he saw Goku's bed empty . . . no sign of a saiyan near it.

Vegeta's heart dropped cold as he looked around, "Kakarot?"

There was then a black figure behind Vegeta, with a frown engraved in it's face.

"Vegeta, how dare you lie to your father like that." the figure growled as Vegeta froze up.

"Father?!"


	10. Night Number 10

The prince stood frozen from the fact of his father still being in the room. What scared him the most is that he had now found out about the lie.

"_It can't be him . . . ! He just left the room!_" the prince thought as the figure behind him moved.

"Vegeta . . . " the figure spoke in a rather sensual way, casting his hands up onto Vegeta's shoulders.

The smaller frame flinched as he felt the warmth of the hands on his body . . . nothing like his father's. The prince, now in a somewhat heavenly like place, leaned his back onto the figure behind him. Whatever had caught his shoulders, had now caught him, no doubt about it.

The figure then slid his arms around the smaller waist before him, taking the prince of all saiyans closer until back and chest touched. The smaller saiyan closed his eyes, a red hue covering his cheeks as the big, masculine hands ran up his sides, up to his chest. No . . . this was **definitely not** his father . . . nor anyone else. At first, he thought of someone who would be capable of breaking into his room . . . but this warmth, this special feeling. He only felt it towards one person. He knew who was capable of this.

_[ You are more virtuous than faithful_

_Something great and matchless_

_A 15 on a scale of 1 to 10 _

_You have the aura and power_

_That drives to infinity_

_Every man who wishes to know you]_

Adding wood to the fire, the saiyan prince let out a small moan as he laid his head on the figure's chest, hot breath shooting against his neck. Yes . . . it was who he thought . . . he knew it was him. With a teaseful bite and lick made to his neck by the other figure, Vegeta finally moaned out.

"K-Kakarot . . . ?"

The bigger figure smirked as twirled Vegeta around towards him, their noses meeting. Vegeta's eyes widened as his pupils meeting of those black olives which sparkled.

"Vegeta . . . " the bigger saiyan finally managed to whisper out of his vocal cords, discarding his identity to the saiyan prince. Smiles appeared on both faces as they held each other closely, heartbeats beating in unison. The room's atmosphere grew hotter as the rose bushes rustled outside.

_[ You are my drug and it affects me_

_I see rainbows, stars and Eden_

_I daydream, I'm addicted to your sex_

_Divine ecstasy, pleasure medicine ] _

Both saiyans then looked at each other, Goku's eyes widening in surprise on what he was witnessing. The saiyan prince had again let out his perfume . . . or what his father had called 'fuck me' perfume. He was right. A saiyan's mating consisted of starting with this, the release of a special perfume which will engulf the other partner and also warn that he is ready and that turning back wasn't an option. But Vegeta's . . . it did more than engulf him into the atmosphere . . . it excited him and made him transcend into a different stage within lust. Vegeta's perfume that smelled of roses and strawberries, it was too much.

_[ Your lips taste like honey _

_And your fluids are the nectar_

_My tongue s__avors _

_When there's thirst ]_

The act of the smaller saiyan's perfume made Goku release his own. Sooner then later, Vegeta wafted in a smell of pine trees and candy canes.

"_Speak of the devil . . . how did Kakarotto know I liked candy canes?_" Vegeta thought as he chuckled, his red hue growing bigger.

Ecstasy and passion now filled completely the room, the saiyans leaned in for another powerful, mind blowing kiss. Pride, passion, love, respect, trustworthiness, everything was poured and mixed into this hypnotizing kiss . . . like a witch's perfect stew.

Their tails then perfectly intertwined, Goku's body in auto-pilot, both bodies then scattered into bed, ready for whatever to come in this mating process that wasn't just full of lust, but love, passion . . . and true love.

_[ You are red wine, my favorite drink_

_Empty yourself on my body_

_absorb yourself in my skin_

_And that tonight_

_It takes long in our love making ritual_

_Let minutes become hours_

_Devouring you my love ]_


	11. Night Number 11

_[ You are red wine, my favorite drink_

_Empty yourself on my body_

_Absorb yourself in my skin_

_And that tonight_

_It takes long in our love making ritual_

_Let minutes become hours_

_Devouring you my love ]_

Groans of pleasure arose from the prince's room by the strike of midnight. No one around . . . no sign of awakened beings save the prince and his lover. Just them 2 . . . nothing else to interrupt them besides the heat of the room and of course, their own.

"Kakarot . . . " the smaller saiyan moaned as he arched up to his partner, their chests meeting.

"Please . . . call me Goku."

Vegeta grunted, his eyes slightly closed as the saiyan on top of him began to stroke his cheek, a kiss placed onto his chest along with a teaseful lick.

"Goku . . . " the prince managed to moan out, one of his hands gripping onto the bed sheet.

The bigger saiyan shivered as he sat up, his hands meeting Vegeta's, his legs spread open against his lover's cute sides.

"Kaka - Kag . . . - Goku?" Vegeta's eyes flickered open, finally getting in tune with his saiyan partner's new name.

"Vegeta . . . there's something I must ask you."

The prince's eyes widen at the tone of voice Kakarot was using. Never had he heard him use such a serious tone. Never.

"What is it?" Vegeta uttered out as a sparkle of tears fell on his cheeks.

Kakarot was . . . crying?!

"Will you be the mate of this third class saiyan . . . for the rest of your life?"

_[ I'm begging you on my knees, moon, don't leave me_

_Illuminate the night, illuminate that heart that is disillusioned,_

_And sometimes even mistreated ]_

Vegeta's eyes widened at the sudden question and studied the figure before him.

Kakarot's tears . . . he could tell that they were a mix of both happiness and fear . . . fear that the one he loved would reject him . . . _had this happened before? _

Nonetheless, Vegeta smiled and took one of his hands up to meet Goku's cheek. He stroked it with love and affection as he opened his mouth and responded, "Yes Goku."

The bigger saiyan's eyes widened, his tears evaporating, "For the rest of your life?"

_[ I won't forgive you_

_if you leave me alone_

_with these feelings_

_that pass like the wind,_

_these feelings will get spun up_

_and they'll make me crazy_

_Very crazy_

_to kiss your lips_

_until there's nothing inside me_

_and tell you everything ]_

"For the rest of my life." Vegeta confirmed, leaning up to meet Kakarot's lips with his.

Goku smiled, his worries disappearing as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body before him. Nothing else mattered now . . . just him and Vegeta.

Time ticked until the clock marked 1:00 am, the peak at where the moon was shinning at it's best outside.

Kakarot parted his lips from Vegeta's and looked down at him.

"We should . . . "

"Yeah." Vegeta responded. knowing what was coming up.

With 2 fingers on his forehead, Goku instant transmissioned outside into the rose filled path, the moon shining brightly like the sun.

The 2 saiyans stood there, admiring each other, giving each other one last meaningful look before their hands parted.

The mating ritual had begun.

_[ I won't forgive you_

_if you leave me with this pain_

_I won't forgive you_

_Because you drive me crazy_

_Because you drive me crazy ]_

Both organisms began with the traditional dance, which gets both saiyans in a trance and alerts each other of the feelings felt for one another. Every movement done had to be perfect, or else everything could go wrong.

Vegeta and Kakarot spun and danced to their feelings as roses blew in their atmosphere.

_[ I'm begging you on my knees_

_one thousand apologies._

_When the aurora comes,_

_you won't tell me goodbye_

_don't leave the cry_

_of so many songs_

_of a broken moon ]_

After the dance was completed, then came the sparring match. This match would mark both saiyans permanently for the spot of the dominant saiyan. Both Vegeta and Goku competed for the spot, but at the end, Goku won. With a strike of his fist, he flung Vegeta down to rose pedals. The roses blowing through the wind, the bigger saiyan warrior flew towards Vegeta with a fist stook out, aiming to hit the smaller warrior. All Vegeta could do was close his eyes and wait for the blow to hit him, but wait . . .

Silence was in the air . . . nothing was heard, only the rustle of rose pedals falling on the ground . . . ! Vegeta opened his eyes to find Goku before him, fist not on his body, but on the ground near his face.

Goku smirked as he leaned forward towards his prince, nibbling on his ear, he whispered, "Looks like I win."

Vegeta's eyes widened, a highlight of red now covering his cheeks. Sooner than later, his arms wrapped around Kakarot, his eyes looking deeply into those black olives of Goku's.

"Goku . . . "

"Vegeta . . . "

The 2 saiyans whispered to each other as they came into a kiss, their tails intertwining.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

_"Hey Kakarot, come over here." the Prince Of All Saiyans yelled._

_Goku then quickly rushed over to his master._

_"What is it Vegeta-sama?"_

_Vegeta looked over to Goku as he picked up a red, vibrant flower._

_Goku's eyes widened, "A rose."_

___**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Moans came from the prince's vocal cords as Kakarot kissed up and down his neck in a passionate way, licking his canine fangs.

___**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_____"Yes Kakarot, this is my favorite flower out of all the varieties they are. It's beautiful."_

_"Yes, it truly is beautiful, but, not as beautiful as to someone I know."_

_"Hm?" Vegeta looked at Goku._

_________**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

"_Please . . . don't let this night end ever . . . _" the small prince thought as his partner's fangs pricked onto his neck.

"_Ever . . . _"


	12. Author's Note

_Hey guys! _

_SSJ Vege Vege and I hope you're enjoying Scouters Are Red, Night Skies Are Blue._

_I'm sorry if I caught you in the cliffhanger in the last chapter. It's because both SSJ Veg and I are in school. _

_And as of that, monitors are watching both of us as we type._

_We promise to get to the **lemon **the next chapter of the book!_

_Get ready as we get warmer and warmer to the twist of the story!_

_~FutureTrunks98 and SSJ Vege Vege_


	13. Night Number 12

_Hello guys! SSJ Veg and I are happy to finally bring to you Chapter 12 of this heavily reviewed FanFic. _

_Come on, like . . . 25 reviews in 2 months?! That's crazy! Well . . . for us, lol._

_As always, thanks for everything, Veg and I love every single one of you. _

_Without any of you, we would've been nothing. _

_~FutureTrunks98 and SSJ Vege Vege_

* * *

****WARNING****

Please be aware that there will be **sexual** and **graphic** scenes to follow this warning.

It will cause approx. 50% of you for your eyes to gleam with happiness, while the other approx. 50% will get their eyes burned and will be forever blind.

If you're that 50% . . . please leave at once before leaving a rude comment.

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**For the rest . . . enjoy! ;)**_

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

* * *

**____****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

* * *

The night was young and moonlit to the maximum. It was silent with not a creature stirring, everything calming as can be. Only those soft whooshes coming from the wind approaching the rose bushes broke the silence as they whispered their secrets to the rose pedals, making the roses shed their pedals and travel to the two saiyans with the names of Kakarot and Vegeta. Their whispers went into their ears and made ecstasy go to another level as Goku pressed his soft lips against Vegeta's moistened, peach-like ones.

**____****__****__******(YAOI START)****

Soft moans came from the saiyan prince below the third class as kisses became hot and heavy, filled with passion and love, and let's not forget, lust.

"Kakarot . . . " Vegeta moaned out and broke the kiss, only to be joined of those soft ones of Goku's.

"Yes?" Goku spoke, parting from those delicious lips of Vegeta for a while, only again to rejoin.

"I love you." Vegeta moaned, deepening the kiss.

"I love you too my saiyan prince." Goku purred out, parting from Vegeta's lips one last time.

Vegeta's heart skipped a beat, a smile forming across his face to hear that Goku once again, felt the same way. It was all a dream for him up until now. With the words coming from the legit Kakarot himself, Vegeta could finally give into the world his dad talked to him about when he was younger, a world where it's carefree and nothing can be destroyed, it was plain peace and love. Heaven.

A tear ran down Vegeta's cheek as the saiyan above him made the kiss deeper and began to run his hands around the small frame before him. To Goku, it was also a dream, a dream that he thought would never come to him in life. That wall was slightly cracked when he met Vegeta and was taken out of hell itself, but on Earth. No matter, he tried to keep on in life, but was majorly brought down when the memory of his parents came into his mind. The family was so poor that they had to give in and leave the saiyan in an orphanage, in hope to be adopted into a good family. But there he stood for years until he was kidnapped by a pair of men, taken into slavery just because of his looks of being strong, but he wasn't! His life was hell! He wanted to die but was afraid to. He was tired of people judging him by his looks and class. He never had any friends, he lived a life without friends . . . until the angel came.

"_Everything that you did for me Vegeta, every single thing, even the smallest, made me change and go on in life . . . into a stage I never thought would happen, this love. I was in hell, when you, the angel, came and rescued me. I only looked of you as my master and struggled to keep it that way until my heart spoke to me, it told me that if I wanted to go on in life that it needed you. You were the missing puzzle piece, the other half of the orange, my other soul, twin soul. I was afraid that you'd reject me . . . reject was what I always feared because of my class . . . but you made me change that perspective when you corresponded to my feelings . . . this feelings which are prohibited. I love you Vegeta . . . no matter what, nothing will make me change my mind. Not a single thing. That, I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die._"

Goku broke the passionate kiss and trailed his lips down to Vegeta's jawline, but no matter, the saiyan below him softly moaned in pleasure and in happiness.

"Vegeta, I love you." Goku whispered once again as his lips kissed down to the middle of the prince's neck.

"I love you too Goku." Vegeta moaned as his hands caressed Kakarot's hair, tears of joy running down his cheek.

Goku smiled as his moistened tongue met Vegeta's neck, soft, passionate licks wetting the prince's neck, Goku's canines beginning to shine in the moonlight and piercing Vegeta's neck.

"_This doing will never be able to be undone, this mark will always join you no matter what Vegeta . . . I have marked you . . . mine, until the end of our days._"

Vegeta winced as he bit his lip, his eyes closed tightly, his hand gripping Goku's hair lightly. The third class saiyan's tail trailed over to Vegeta's, intertwining as it send a message to Vegeta that everything will turn out to be alright. The saiyan prince then calmed down as Goku's daggers slid out of the inside of Vegeta's neck, now stained with blood.

The black orbs of both saiyans met, Goku smiling and coming down to kiss those irresistible lips of Vegeta's, love and lust clearly covering the atmosphere and air. The prince moaned in contact as both tongues began to go into play, wrestling here and there, Goku's hands going down to Vegeta's sides and beginning to slide the prince's night gown shirt up, not paying attention to the buttons that locked Vegeta's body from the outside world. At the end, Goku managed to wrestle the shirt off with some minor rippage done.

Goku's lips then parted from Vegeta and locked onto Vegeta's nips.

"_Target acquired._" Goku smirked as his tongue licked around one of them, his hand caressing the other.

A husky breathe left Vegeta's lungs, his body tingling as moans erupted his mouth by every lick done by Kakarot was done. He couldn't deny that he wanted to strip the saiyan before him naked and let him take him without preparation. He lusted the saiyan before him for hours now, he wanted Kakarot to impale him to the end and make him his and only his. The thought of this made his lower part to begin to stiffen, along with the licks done by Kakarot to the most sensitive spot in his body, he could swear he would erupt any minute.

"K-Kakarot, please take me in and m-make me yours." Vegeta moaned as Goku left his dirty work to give his attention to Vegeta.

Goku's eyes widened as the prince's hands ran his shirt up to his chest, which later he finished by pulling it off. Vegeta's eyes locked onto Goku's hot bod as his hands began to explore the naked part of his lover. Goku smiled, as he stroke a pose for his prince.

Vegeta blushed, "Kakarooot."

Goku laughed and kissed the blushing prince before him again, his hands gliding down to Vegeta's torso, then his hips. Beginning to slide the night gown pants down, Goku noticed something was missing . . . the prince . . . WAS WEARING NO UNDERWEAR! Goku blushed immensely and parted from the prince's lips, a surprised expression across his face.

"Vegeta . . . your underwear . . . you're not wearing any!" Goku's eyes widened.

Vegeta smirked, "And what of it? I wear none when I sleep due to it bothering me every single minute because of it's tightness."

Goku blushed, "N-No, that's not what I mean . . . "

"Hmm?"

A puzzled look came upon the smaller saiyan's face until Kakarot began to slide down his pants. Just then, his eyes grew wide. Kakarot too was wearing no underwear! A blush now covering Vegeta's cheeks, Goku took advantage to take the saiyan to the verge of what they called climax. Without a warning, Goku's hand slid to Vegeta's member and began to stroking it leisurely. Vegeta's head flew back as a large moan escaped his lungs, his hands digging into the pile of roses below him.

Goku smiled and looked up to see Vegeta. He had him where he wanted him, in pleasure. Continuing his vigorous acts, he continued his acts with strokes and licks to the saiyan prince's member, until a sentence Vegeta moaned out stopped him in his tracks.

"Kakarot . . ! I'm going to . . . c-cum!"

Goku's eyes widened as he stopped his devious acts . . . much to Vegeta's disappointment.

"Don't get to me yet . . . ! Not until the end!" Goku purred out and took Vegeta's legs to his shoulders. His eyes aiming to the only entrance in the saiyan, he began to lick it, only to receive moans from the saiyan prince. Vegeta couldn't deny the fact that this felt weird, but then again . . . felt so good! Sliding his tongue into the entrance, then out, Goku stopped when he felt Vegeta was fully prepeared. Setting the saiyan prince down, Goku looked up at Vegeta's black orbs and smiled.

"Vegeta . . . are you ready?" he spoke as his member grinding against Vegeta's.

A moan followed this act as Vegeta spoke out, "Yes Goku. I'm ready."

Kakarot looked at Vegeta as he gave one last meaningful look before his head pierced into the entrance.

Vegeta's groans followed as Goku took it slowly, until the saiyan prince approved of more.

Harsh thrusts began to come to play as the saiyans began to precipitate, sex never felt so good.

"_Children Vegeta . . . I see us with beautiful children around in the_ _future_."

Goku ramming himself faster into Vegeta every minute only made him and his prince go closer and closer to climax. The pain that Vegeta once felt was now a distant and blurry memory by every thrust Kakarot made. Things getting hot and heavy, Vegeta spoke out.

"Kakarot! Breed me! Make me pregnant!"

"Ahh, that's my intention my prince." Goku moaned out, sensing his release not far.

Vegeta bit his lip as his member leaked pre, one of his arms wrapping onto Goku's back as his sharp, canine teeth pierced Goku's neck, marking him as his. Moans escaped the bigger warrior as he went as his best, only to cause Vegeta to withdraw from his bite and moan Kakarot's name loudly.

"Kakarot! I'm cumming!" Vegeta moaned loudly as he felt Goku's pre leaking into his insides.

"Me too Vegeta!" Goku moaned.

Twin moans were heard in the atmosphere, rose pedals circling around the air as the two saiyans came together. Moments later, panting was heard from the saiyans.

"Goku. . . I love you." Vegeta moaned out as his eye closed, knocked out from the sex.

Kakarot's eyes raced down to Vegeta, he couldn't fault Vegeta because he too felt tired. Without further adieu, Goku smiled and kissed Vegeta's lips and whispered into his prince's ear, "I love you too my prince."

Rose pedals raced from one direction to another as Goku took their clothes over his shoulders, his arms carrying the beautiful Vegeta which was now his. With the rose pedals swirling around Vegeta and him, Goku's eyes closed, two fingers on his forehead. With that he instant transmissioned back to the prince's room with the only energy he had left. The night was yet still young, but Goku's love was only beginning to grow . . .

_****(YAOI**** END)****_


End file.
